


As good as it gets

by capeofstorm



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships weren't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As good as it gets

She couldn’t wish for more. It would be shameless, she knew.

She was the second – soon to be third – most important woman in his life and that should satisfy her. But it didn’t, not really. They both have acknowledged that there’s a bond between them. Hell, everyone else – including both of her way overprotective fathers – also acknowledged it. It wasn’t easy in the beginning. Since they have met, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to hold a proper relationship with anyone but him. Simone was rather jealous of the understanding they shared, but Peter calmed her down with few words that tore Claire’s heart apart: 

“I’d never, Simone. She’s my niece. My blood.”

After she heard that, she settled for being his best friend. She snorted into her paper cup as she took a sip of coffee. It sounded so clichéd, being in love with your best friend, but holding back in fear of destroying their happiness. And happy he was. Peter and Simone got married not long ago. It was a rather quick wedding, seeing that Simone’s pregnancy was showing. Both she and Peter were happy. They were a good match. But not as good as she and Peter, she often thought.

She knew that he knew that it was more than friendship or empathy on her part. What they had, it could be love, if only they would allow themselves to let go of responsibilities and family. What they shared, it was an incentive for love, if only they… She shook her head. Some relationships simply aren’t meant to be. It seemed theirs was one of them.

“Claire?”

She looked up from her cup, at which she had been staring for the past few minutes and looked into Peter’s concerned eyes. His eyes weren’t holding that slightly haunted look when he was around Simone. It was only around her that Peter got that pensive look, almost as if it hurt him to be in her presence. If that was the only acknowledgment she’d get of their feelings, she would take it. She had learned to make the best of this situation.

He didn’t need to say anything, nor did she. He understood what she’s been thinking of and gave her a sour smile. He made a move as if to cover her hand with his but had withdrawn in the last second.

“Have you ever wondered what would have been if…” Her voice cracked.

Peter lifted the paper cup to his lips and nodded jerkily. He took a sip of his coffee.

“I have. But wondering is not a good thing. This is as good as it gets, Claire. Sometimes those feelings aren’t meant to be and with time they fade. Or change into friendship.”

She bit her lip and picked at the skin around her fingernail. She sighed and looked out the window of the little café they were sitting at.

“I wonder why we didn’t have a happy ending. You saved me, saved the world. Got the girl… Though I wasn’t the girl,” she said bitterly.

Peter looked at her with understanding.

“Some endings are just meant to be unhappy, Claire.”


End file.
